


Stay with me ( one more night)

by Larryloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Denial, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut Eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveslarry/pseuds/Larryloveslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the picture perfect life. Beautiful girlfriend, amazing job but louis wasn't happy at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me ( one more night)

Louis wasn't gay, he had a beautiful model girlfriend. Louis and Eleanor have been together for almost three years. Right now louis is laying next to Eleanor in their big bed but it just doesn't feel right anymore. Laying next to a women just feels... it feels weird. Maybe it's Eleanor or maybe it's louis. Maybe he's just not attracted to her anymore. Don't get him wrong she's beautiful and is the sweetest girl. 

They started dating in high school. She was the cheerleader and he was the football star. It just felt like he had to be with her, everyone expected it. He did everything right in school. Had amazing grades went to the best college, people dreamed of.

Now he's finished college and has a steady job. Has a long term girlfriend. He should be happy everybody dreams of this, but in reality louis is far from happy. It's lie he's on autopilot, doing what makes other people happy.

Eleanor stirs awake and looks up at louis with her big brown eyes. She kisses his naked chest and snuggled close to him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and kisses her head. 

She pokes louis forehead " what's with the frowning, what's wrong babe?" Eleanor said looking up at him. He smiled down at her and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. " just work is stressing me out." Louis said kissing her worried head. Louis loves his job, it's just having to be a music producer you get a lot of 'singers' Louis hates telling these people that probably work hard to get here. That they aren't talented enough for his label.

" speaking of, I have to get to work" louis said forcing himself out of bed and slipping on a tee. He padded into the bathroom turning on the shower and waiting for it to heat up. He tested the water by putting his hand under the water. It was warm enough, so louis jumped into the shower and quickly got his business done. 

He got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He went into the kitchen finding Eleanor starting a kettle for their tea. He pulled out their usual mugs, louis Union Jack mug and her Disney mug. He put the tea bags in and poured the water in, stirring in the sugar and milk. He grabbed both mugs and handed Eleanor her tea and kissed her temple.

They sat in silence drinking their tea and louis taking care of work stuff on his phone. He finished his tea and put his empty mug in the sink. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. " I'm leaving el, love you." Louis gave her an air kiss and closed the door behind him. 

People in love aren't supposed to give air kisses and don't communicate. That's Louis's life now, he doesn't remember the last time Eleanor and him were intimate. He didn't really mind tho, he didn't have the desire to kiss her anymore.

Louis was thinking to himself when a cute little bakery caught his eye. Well more the smell caught his noses attention. He opened the door and took a deep breath, taking in all the delicious smell. He looked over all the pastries, each one taken special care of. He knew the person the made these loved their job.

That when he heard a voice " can I help you sir, I take pride in my deserts and I suggest the cranberry walnut muffin" louis looked up and all he saw was green. These boys eyes were amazing more then he's ever seen before. Louis has never seen such an attractive man before, well he has but not in arms reach. Louis smiled brightly at the boy, fixing his hair. He was nervous, this boy was intimidating. He's never felt like this around a guy. Louis cleared his throat and smiled " well I guess if you're suggesting it then it must be good. The boy took a pair of tongs and pick up the muffin, he set it in a white box. Closing it and putting a little smiley face on it. He handed louis the box and smiled sweetly. Louis took the box and set it on the counter. Louis took out his credit card and waited for the boy to ring him up. The boy looked at louis and thought for a second. " I just made some lemon bars, would you like one. There amazing." He took one out and put in on a small napkin. " here taste it" the boy said while ringing up louis lone muffin. " oh uh you forgot the lemon bar, which is amazing but the way" louis said taking another bite of the sweet lemony treat. " it's on the house for having those beautiful eyes" the boy said winking. Louis chuckled nervously and blushed a bright red. " I can't do that, I have plenty of money it's fine" louis said smiling " no as long as I get to see you in here again" the boy said handing louis his receipt. " I got a taste of these" louis said holding up his box. " you won't get rid of me now. I'm louis by the way and I live across the street. So you'll definitely see me again" louis said " I'm Harry and I own this bakery" Harry said rather smugly. " then I'll see you Harry" louis said opened the store door an heading out. Smiling wider then he has in awhile.


End file.
